


Keep the World's Peace

by Oblivion772



Category: Megamind - Fandom, The Avengers
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Battle, F/M, False Identity, Manipulation, New Member, Teamwork, team friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion772/pseuds/Oblivion772
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megamind gets a letter from Fury and is called to New York to join the Avengers. How will having another genius on the team change the fates of those working in it? And will Metro Man be able to pretend he's Megamind? Will Roxanne find out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Megamind, Protector of Metrocity

**Author's Note:**

> Look, dunno if I'm gonna continue this, it'll get more individual after Loki attacks the helicarrier. I'd like some feedback, if you want, i'll try to make another chapter soon.

Megamind had heard of the avengers a long time ago. He had heard about how Metro Man had tried out for the initiative, only to be shot down. Of course, he didn't hear about it when it was happening, only when he was a month or two into his career as a hero. He had visited Music Man for some advice, which the former hero had gladly given. It wound up just turning into some friendly banter. He had wound up telling him about the initiative and how he was refused because he already had his hands full with Megamind, and since they were unsure if he would work well with fellow heroes.

Megamind hadn't thought of it since though, until he recieved a letter from the director of SHIELD, some man named Nicholas Fury. Apparently he had been accepted into the avengers. He didn't know why they would accept him when he didn't even ask to join. He supposed their reasoning was that now Metro City didn't have a main villain, they could spare their main hero for a while.

Megamind wasn't sure what to think really, he supposed it couldn't hurt to leave for a while, but he had to make sure that Metro City was protected. Which is what brought him back to Music Man's residance.

"So, apparently those 'avengers' fellows want to see me, and I figured that you could help the city out while i'm inevitably gone." Megamind says, hand held out as he explains to the larger man on the couch in front of him.

"But the people will recognize me Megamind. I don't want to return to that life." Music Man says, shaking his head and looking down.

"Ah, but see, they won't." Megamind says, holding out a small leather bound watch, looking much like his own. "I made this. The only one scanned on it is me. See that little knob on the side of the clock display?" He asks, Metro Man nodding, having placed the watch on his wrist. "Well, twist that so that the knob is lined up with the 3." He says, Metro Man twisting the outside of the view so that the knob points at the III, the knob snapping into place, a soft blue light spreading around Metro Man briefly, reappearing as another Megamind in his default leather outfit, with fake versions of the Metro Man enhancers that Megamind had used in the fight against Tighten. "It'll only move off the 3 if you press down, so no worry of bumping it."

"Ugh, fine." Metro Man says, twisting the watch again, turning back to normal. "Be careful out there little guy."

 

Fury was glad when he recieved a call from Megamind, letting him know that he'd be there tomorrow, it meant that he didn't have to send anyone to pick him up. They had simply made plans for Coulson to meet him in the New York airport at 9am tomorrow, Megamind finding a last minute flight. 

Coulson wasn't too excited about it though. He had already had to talk to Stark, and now he had to go and pick up an alien former criminal on the day that Captain America was supposed to get here. He had made plans to ask him about signing his cards and everything. He supposed that while he was at it, he could get Megamind to sign the vintage special edition Megamind card he had gotten when he had ordered a special pack of Captain America cards. 

So Coulson arrived at the airport at 8:45, waiting for Megamind outside in the waiting area, holding a card in his hand and a suitcase full of portfolios to give him in his other hand. 

Megamind arrived at half past nine, dressed in his classic leather, only missing the trademark cape. Coulson smiled and approached him, taking off his glasses and putting them in his pocket. Megamind was just as appaling in person, his head larger then normal and his limbs bony and spider like. "Megamind." He says, holding out his hand, having put the card into his pocket for now.

"Ah, you're Phil Coulson?" He asks, shaking the mans hand skeptically. Coulson couldn't help but notice that his skin was thicker, colder and smoother than a humans. He was liking the new hero more by the minute. "Nice to meet you I guess."

"Where's your luggage? And on that note, where's your minion?" Coulson asks, looking for a suitcase on Megamind, finding nothing.

"Ah, I just dehydrated them. And minion is taking the invisible car. I figure he'll be here in about a week. That fish gets distracted easily." He says with a chuckle, taking a small glowing blue cube out of his pocket, Coulson watching with a smile on his face.

"Okay. Well, we better get going. We're gonna catch the plane with Captain America and make our way onto the helicarrier." Coulson says, walking out of the airport with Megamind following him, curiosly looking around the new city he was in. 

"So, what exactly is the Avengers initative?" Megamind asks as they get into the black car that Coulson had driven there. 

Phil arches a brow at the blue aliens mispronunciation, but decides to ignore it. "Here." He says and hands him the briefcase as he starts up the engine. "These portfolios have all the things you'll need to know. What the Avengers initiative is, who you'll be working with."

"Hm. Really thought this through now have you?" Megamind chuckles and opens the case, staring at all the manila folders in there, grabbing the first one labeled Captain America, which Phil had made sure was on top. "Hah." Megamind chuckles as he looks at the picture of Captain America on the first page. "Reminds me of Metro Man."

Phil shrugs. He knew very little about Megaminds former nemesis, just that he was very powerful, and that he had applied once for the avengers. "Oh, right." He says as he turns the car down the driveway for the airport, handing Megamind a card, feeling better about asking if he wasn't looking at him. "Would you mind signing this collectors card for me?"

Megamind cocks his head, smiling when he sees himself in a heroic pose on a card. "They make cards of me now?" He asks, admiring the small piece of paper with a smile on his face. "Hah! That was quick." He says, patting his coat down and drawing out a lightning like pen, signing in quick, very sloppy cursive, a huge M taking up almost the entire bottom right of the card before handing it back to Coulson with a cocky smirk before turning back to the folders.

Coulson smiles, putting the card back into his pocket, reminding himself to laminate it later.

 

Steve had heard that there were going to be two more people they had to wait for, making light conversation with the pilot and briefly skimming over the folders they had given him. The pilot had told him that Phil Coulson and some hero named Megamind were going to show up soon, so he made sure to read the folder on the strange blue man more thoroughly, even though it wasn't too thorough, only saying that he had been raised in prison and had been a villain ever since he was 8, only reforming a little more then 6 months ago after killing some hero named Metro Man and taking over Metro City.

By the time the black car showed up, Phil and Megamind getting out, Steve had decided that he didn't trust the blue man one bit. But he decided that he didn't want him to know that. "Hello. Steve Rogers, nice to meet you." He says, standing up as the pilot gets into the plane, holding his hand out to the two, Phil shaking it enthusiastically with a wide smile on his face. Before moving his hand slightly to the alien.

"Megamind." The blue man replies, his small hand nearly engulfed by Steve's, Steve noticing the strange feeling of his skin too. "Protector of Metrocity."

The two other men raise an eyebrow at his strange mixing of the words. But they shrug it off, climbing into the plane, sitting in the back, the pilot smiling before announcing takeoff, Megamind wincing at the strange feeling of being suspended in midair without having to thrust out his arm like Metro Man.

He smiles, his large mind already working on how to improve the add ons already. He had heard of the man, Tony Stark, who had made nearly the same thing. He should talk to him about it later, maybe he could help him fix the problems in them. Megamind nods happily. At least there was something to be gained from this experience. 

He could faintly hear Coulson babbling on about being there when the Metro Man-esque one was unfrozen. He almost laughed at the mans social awkwardness. But he figured that if he was going to be working with these people, he probably shouldn't make any enemies. Might be too late though. He mused, since the man across from him was giving him dirty looks as the man next to him continues rambling. 

Megamind only broke out of his thoughts when the small plane reached what they had called the helicarrier, the three of them stepping out and looking around curiously, Natasha walking up to them. "Agent Romanoff." Coulson says with a smile, motioning to the two heros behind him, Megamind admiring the leather Natasha has on. "Captain Rogers and Megamind."

"Ma'am." Steve says, nodding to her respectively.

"Ollo." Megamind says charmingly, all of them turning to look at him strangely again. 

"Do you mean 'hello'?" Coulson asks, having heard of Megaminds habit to mispronounce things.

"Right, that." Megamind says, pointing at him with an eccentric smile.

"They need you on the bridge." Natasha says to Coulson calmly. "Face time."

"See you there." Phil says with a smile, going deeper into the ship immediatly.

"There was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice." Natasha says, an amused look on her face. "I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?"

"Trading cards?" Steve asks.

"Oh right, those things." Megamind cuts in, smile on his face. "He had me sign one of those in the car ride over here. Didn't know there WERE cards of me."

"Neither did I." Steve says, scratching his neck.

"They're vintage, all of them. He's very proud." Natasha says, the two heros glancing at each other, Megamind shrugging. Steve glances over, recognizing the man standing near another one of the quinjets, walking over, Megamind and Natasha following him out of curiosity. "Doctor Banner." Steve says, shaking hands with Bruce politely.

"Oh yeah, hi. They told me you'd be coming." Bruce says, glancing at Megamind. "Didn't say anything about you."

"Meh." Megamind replies. "I'm a bit more...new to the hero scene." 

"So, word has it you can find the cube." Steve says to Bruce.

"Is that the...only word on me?" He asks nervously, Megamind ready to mention everything he had heard about Bruce...which wasn't too much, but Steve beats him to it.

"Only word I care about." Steve says with a smile, Bruce anxiously responding in kind.

"Must be strange for you...all of this." Banner says to Steve as he motions to the scene on the helicarrier, men doing drills and following some commanders orders.

"Well, this is actually kind of familiar." Steve responds as he watches the men.

"Really." Megamind mutters, feeling thoroughly out of place here.

"Gentlemen." Natasha cuts in from behind them. "You may wanna step inside in a moment. It's gonna get a little hard to breath." She says, the soldiers leaving to go inside and the helicarrier making a loud humming noise.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve asks, him and Bruce moving to the edge as Megamind follows Natasha inside.

"Really?" Bruce asks in disbelief as they reach the edge, watching the churning water. "They want me in a submerged, pressurized metal container?" He asks, only to notice the fans rising up and beginning to push up the carrier. "Oh no, this is much worse."


	2. Oh, The Twists and Turns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
>  Hey there guys, took me a while to complete this, I know, i'm just trying to focus more on a single story at a time now, which is why I forgot about this. By the way, I need a better name for this. Please help me. Review with your ideas. Well yeah, it's a pretty lame title. :(

Keep the World's Peace  
  
*A*V*E*N*G*E*R*S*  
      
    Letting Megamind into a flying helicarrier capable of blending in among the clouds was like letting a chef into a room of the best ingrediants in the world. He was watching everything that went on, his green eyes wide and gleaming with admiration and scientific curiosity. He had never had the chance to have any of the good materials or tools, what with being in jail for most of his life, and a villain for most of the other half.   
  
    He was almost ready to construct something out of them when they walked into the room with Fury in it, standing among his technicians as the holographic panels activate. At this point, the blue alien was about to have a stroke from all the incredible things that he couod imagine constructing with what was on the helicarrier. It was too the point that he was nearly drowning out everything around him.   
  
    "So what." Steve says, handing Nick a $10 bill, watching Megamind. "He's really an alien? And you don't think that's a risk?"   
  
    "Of course he's a risk." Nick responds, pocketing the money Steve had handed him. "But we don't know enough about him yet to determine just how much. Until then, it's best to have him here."  
  
    "So uh..." Bruce says from behind them, a hand on his neck nervously. "How long do you think i'm gonna be here for?"  
  
    "Until we get the tesseract." Nick responds seriously as Megamind starts talking to the technicians, taking over one of the computers of a man who was playing Galaga, the man letting out a weak protest as he's shoved out of his chair. "Then, you're in the clear."  
  
    "Hey!" Steve yells at Megamind, who turns his head to them with a nervous smile. "What do you think you're doing? Give that man back his computer before you destroy this ship!"  
  
    "Calm down 'Merica Man. I just wanted to see what kind of computers they have here." Megamind responds, getting up with his hands in the air as though surrendering. "Seriously, you gotta learn to loosen up."  
  
    "A god has just taken an all powerful weapon, and you want me to calm down?!" Steve yells, stepping in front of the shorter man menacingly.   
  
    "Um...yes?" Megamind asks, walking up the stairs on the side of Nicks display of several holographic screens. "I mean, it's not like you can even do anything about it right now. Leave it to the brains." He finishes, pointing to himself.  
  
    "He's got a point Captain." Bruce cuts in from his conversation with Nick about the tools he'd need to track down the tesseract. "Let me and him do our jobs for now, just stay calm, and wait until we find something. Now," He starts again, turning to Fury as Megamind stands beside him. "I'm going to need you to call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for us to work?"  
  
    "Agent Romanoff." Nick says to the ginger haired woman who had been silently watching behind them. "If you would plese show them to the labs."  
  
    "You're gonna love it Doc." Natasha says to Bruce, motioning for him and Megamind to follow her. "We've got all the toys."  
  
    "Ya know, it wouldn't hurt to talk to me once in a while too." Megamind says with a shrug, Natasha rolling her eyes and deciding it'd be best to ignore him.

* * *

 

  
(You already know what happened with Selvig, Loki, and Barton, so i'm gonna do some Metro Man.)

* * *

  
  
    The ringing phone spreads through the entire house. Megamind had told the police to call Music Man's number under the guise that he had changed phones. Music Man moans as he rises from his bed wearily, almost immediatly remembering why he would be getting a phone call, gasping and snatching up the phone, attempting to copy Megaminds voice.  
  
    "Hello?" He asks in a higher and goofy voice that sounds almost ready to crack. Luckily, it's not as noticeable through the phone it seems, since the man on the other end of the line doesn't mention it.  
  
    "Megamind!" The man yells through the phone, Music Man wincing as his sensitive ears take the noise in full. "We need your help, there's some man trying to rob the Metro City National bank!"  
  
    Music Man almost sighs. This was all so familiar. "Don't worry. I'll be right there." He says and drags himself out of bed. At least back when Megamind fought him, he had the decency to start it during the day. Or maybe it was stupidity. Either way, Music Man was not used to being up this late.   
  
    It hardly took him 5 minutes to grab the watch Megamind had given him, put on clothes just in case, grab a coffee from the fridge that he had put in there yesterday, and start off on the well known path to the bank. He had had to take it many times when he was hero.  
  
    The bank was surrounded by the police, who were armed with special guns that Megamind had made for them. They were mostly gun for stunning people, he had heard. Sort of like a smaller version of the De-gun. They only had Decapitate, Detain, and Detect though.  
  
    Music Man waves to them, knowing that they see him as Megamind when they cheer, the police making an opening for him. Music Man makes sure to not laugh or anything, only saying. "I'm going in." In the same slightly crackly voice.  
  
    "Be careful." The police chief says to him, motioning for the police to move out of his way and lower their guns. Music Man nods as he walks up the steps, finding a single man standing in front of a few of the workers of the bank.  
  
    "Let them go." Music Man says firmly, planting his feet on the ground harshly. The man finally turns to look at him. He was tall, with long black hair that flaired out, and dressed in strange golden and green clothing, armour covering most of his upper body and head.  
  
    "So, you did come Megamind." He says, walking forward with a strange scepter in his hand, a blue glowing orb in the middle. "To be honest, I was wondering if a villain could ever truly be reformed. But have you truly proved me wrong?"  
  
    "Stay back." Music Man snarls. This man was now fully confusing him. He was prepared to defend Megamind, but he wasn't sure if the man was even insulting him. He had a lot of experience in villainly banter, but this man wasn't even trying to initiate a conversation.   
  
    "You think you can threaten me?" He asks, slowly approaching Music Man who feels almost frozen by the ice like gaze the man has set upon him. "I think that you have misinterpreted the positions here, alien."  
  
    Music Man snarls at this. Maybe the man didn't know that he wasn't really talking to Megamind, but he said alien in such a derogatory way, that it was offensive not only to Megamind, but to Music Man as well. Music Man yells out, thrusting his fist forward with all the strength he can muster, knowing that it would be able to plow right through a titanium wall. But his fist passes through air, Music Man stumbling and turning to find the tip of the scepter in front of his face.  
  
    "This is a fit end to a mockery of a hero hm?" The man chuckles, lowering the scepter to Music Man's chest, and everything seems to fade into a haze...

* * *

  
  
(DUN DUN DUUUUN!!!!!)

* * *

  
  
    "We got a hit." Agent Sitwell calls from across the room as Coulson fumbles his way through a conversation with Steve. "Sixty-seven percent match. Weight, crossmatch, seventy-nine percent."  
  
    "Location?" Coulson asks, immediatly forgetting his conversation with Steve to rush over to the computers.  
  
    "Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding." Agent Sitwell answers.  
  
    "Captain, you're up." Nick says to Steve, who nods and begins on the way out to the top of the helicarrier.

* * *

  
  
    Steve and Natasha made it to the plane within minutes, each dressed in their uniforms and ready to go, only stopping when they find Megamind leaning against the plane, fiddling with a gun, dressed in an off version of the Black Mamba. Minion hadn't finished repairing the original quite yet.  
  
    "Why are you here?" Steve asks coldly, Natasha arching a brow as if to ask the same question.  
  
    "Oh, come on." Megamind says, rolling his neck loosely. "I get leaving Mr. Green there out of the action, but you really think i'm going to stay in the back? No way! I haven't had a good fight in months!"  
  
    "Ah yes, ever since you killed Metro Man." Steve growls, having finally finished a few of the profiles.   
  
    "Oh, come on. I made up for that." Megamind responds, rolling his eyes as he and Steve enter the plane together.  
  
    "Really." Steve says, shooting a glare at Megamind who shys away a tiny bit.  
  
    "Well...you know, sorta." Megamind mutters, reminded of how angry Roxanne was with himback them. Huh. He couldn't help but wonder if she would be mad at him for not telling her about this.  
  
    "Guys, try to get along back there." Natasha yells back at them from the steering wheel. "We got a long ride to Germany, so try and keep yourselves entertained in ways that don't involve bloodshed."  
  
    Megamind chuckles. He liked that woman already. Reminded him a little bit of Roxanne. He grabs the tablet thing that Bruce had spent almost half an hour teaching him how to use. So far, he thought it was a fabulous, if not slightly inconveniant device. But it was good enough for now. All he wanted to do was come up with another option for the De-gun. Maybe a Debug setting. It'd be useful if he could add a cord to it that could connect to the computer and debug it. Surely that'd come in handy at some point in time.  
  
    He starts a file on that TurboCad thing that Bruce was talking about. Damn, there were a lot of features on that thing. Maybe he wouldn't always have to make the plans by hand now. God knows it was a pain to make the plans for his hideout by hand, what with all the secret rooms, the places for the brain bots, and the Exit room.   
  
    Megamind gasps suddenly, Steve looking over at him as he yanks a phone like device from his pocket. "Minion, Code: Do you read me?"  
  
    "Code: Loud and clear Sir." Minions voice says from the device, Steve watching it, suspician clearly written on his face.   
  
    "Phew, good." Megamind sighs before continuing through the phone. "Well, I figured that I should tell you that we forgot to get someone to feed the alligators."  
  
    "Actually, I think they're crocodiles Sir." Minion corrects, Steve glancing at Natasha who simply shrugs and waves a hand dosmissively, returning her focus to flying the plane.  
  
    "Whatever just...call the zoo or something for me, will ya?" Megamind says into the device. "They should be able to take them in for a while, right?"  
  
    "Sure thing Sir."  
  
    "Good. Code: See you in a week."  
  
    "You know, I still think that we need to discuss the premises of a code Sir."  
  
    "Okay guys, ETA 15 minutes." Natasha says from the cockpit as a slight glow appears on the horizen. "Get ready."  
  
    "Ohp! Gotta go Minion!" Megamind says, sighing as he turns of the device, succesfully getting out of getting the 'code talk' from Minion. "Phew. Okay, so who all's gonna go down?"  
  
    "Cap is gonna go down and confront Loki." Natasha responds. "You're gonna stay here with me and mind the gun. Ready Cap?"  
  
    "Always, Agent Romanoff." Steve says, a slight smile on his face as he stands up, Megamind heading up to the other chair in the cockpit, twirling around idly.   
  
    "Okay, you go down then Cap." Natasha says, stilling Megamind's chair with a hand. "Go looking for Loki. Me and Megamind will search for him in the sky."  
  
    "Be careful down there 'Merica Man." Megamind says with a goofy salute to the patriotic man who nods coldly and jumps down onto a building.

* * *

  
  
    Natasha and Megamind rode on the plane side by side, Megamind looking more closely then Natasha was, since she was flying the plane. Luckily, he had better eyes than the normal human, and was the first to see the crowd converging in one of the many courtyards, pointing it out almost immediatly when they scatter, a slight gold glow coming from one of the men, the golden one clashing with a familiar muscular form.  
  
    "Over there!" He yells unnecesarily, pointing to the battling figures, Natasha immediatly swerving to head over.  
  
    As they arrive, the figures manage to push each other apart. Megamind moves the controls on his side to point a machine gun to the black haired man, a smirk on his face at the man's wide eyes. "Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." Natasha says over the intercom.  
  
    Both the heroes in the quinjet gasp when they see the burst of blue energy flying towards them, Natasha yanking on the controls as hard as she can, just barely managing to swerve the bulky plane out of the way.  
  
    "Wait, someones trying to hack into the plane!" Megamind yells and points to the small display above the window, showing dozens of lines of code that neither of them had put in there. "Ah! There's no keyboard!" Megamind yells, looking around the cockpit frantically.  
  
    "Dammit, what are they doing?!" Natasha yells as she flies back around to the fighting pair.  
  
    "Wait..." Megamind says, reading the code lightning fast. "They're playing-" He begins, only to get cut off when music begins blaring through the speakers on the plane. "Shoot to Kill!" Megamind yells happily. "I love this song!"  
  
    "Oh god..." Natasha mutters, placing her head in a hand dejectedly.  
  
    "Agent Romanoff, did you miss me?" A cocky voice asks over the intercom as a red streak flies down, landing in front of the man in gold. "Make your move Reindeer Games." He says, the man putting his hands up nervously.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
>  There ya go guys. Sorry it's not so long, but I did this all in about five hours. I have a plan for this story now though, so i'll concentrate on it a bit more. Thank you for reading. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Wow, on a roll right now. Sorry about the shorter than normal chapters, but i'm trying to do quick updates. Enjoy!

Keep The World's Peace.  
Chapter Three: The God of Thunder.  
  
*A*V*E*N*G*E*R*S*  
  
    The plane they were on had to fly through the night, since the helicarrier had been unable to stop, they wound up slowly gaining ground on it. Of course, nothing ever went well when you were flying over a large range of forestry with a god of trickery in the plane with you. They just didn't know it yet. But the clouds gathering on the horizen couldn't be a good sign.

  
    "So...you're from space huh?" Megamind asks Loki, descreetly scooting closer to the black haired man who was staring at him with his mouth hanging open and a brow arched at him. "Did you, by any chance, ever hear of my people?"

  
    But Loki doesn't answer, just staring at the alien as if...well, as if he were an alien. He had just taken over the exact same blue alien a few hours ago, and he had seen him at the base, working with Selvig. Granted the alien seemed a bit off, but it was atill confusing Loki beyond belief. Could the alien have somehow known about his plan? Could the scepter have not worked on him?

  
    Megamind briefly wonders why Loki isn't answering him, but decides to ignore it. He was the enemy after all, he was probably just refusing to talk to him to be indignant. God knows he did it to Metro Man dozens of times himself. But it still throws him off, so he flicks the high tech watch on his wrist, exactly the moment that Loki glances warily out of the quinjet at the thunder that's rumbling. He smirks and sets the transformation sequence to 12:30 with a twist of a knob, and the press of a button.

  
    "What's this coming from?" Natasha mutters softly, watching the stormclouds warily, ready to race through them if the storm starts rattling the quinjet too much.

  
    "What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" Steve asks cockily from where he's standing next to Tony who has his faceplate up, scanning the device on Megamind's wrist curiously.

  
    "I'm not particularly fond of what follows." Loki mutters as he watches both the heroes surrounding him and the lightning flashing outside of the plane. A harsh slam rings out from the front of the plane, a sharp flash illuminating a harsh face outside, as the ramp is forcefully opened.

  
    The four on the quinjet are dumbstruck as a huge man enters, shoulders at least as broad as Steve's, blonde hair reaching his shoulders. Megamind is the only one to move when he snatches Loki up from next to the blue man.

  
    "Hey, freeze!" He yells, pointing at the man with his de-gun. "Put down the-!" He starts, only for Thor to toss the hammer over his shoulder almost carelessly, Megamind falling backwards to dodge the huge chunk of metal, a single beam of blue flashing from his gun, disappearing into the distnace.

  
    Immediatly Tony gets up with a sigh. "And now there's that guy." He mutters as he grabs the faceplate from the bench that he hadn't been sitting on.

  
    "Another asgardian?" Natasha asks from the cockpit incredulously. She couldn't believe their terrible luck.

  
    "Think that guys a friendly?" Steve asks the other two not focusing on flying the plane.

  
    "Doesn't matter." Tony says as he finishes his preparations for take off. "If he frees Loki, or kills him, the tesseract's lost."

  
    "Stark, we need a plan of attack!" Steve yells as Tony approaches the ramp, Megamind getting up, rubbing the back of his head with a groan.

  
    "I have a plan. Attack." Tony responds, flipping the faceplate down and blasting of before any of the others can give another complaint.

  
    Steve scoffs at the man's behavior, moving to grab a parachute. Megamind shrugs and snatches one up as well, having a bit of trouble buckling the straps. "I'd sit this one out guys." Natasha calls back to them.  
    "I don't see how I can." Steve responds and finishes with the buckles.

  
    "These guys come from legends." Natasha discourages, managing to glance back at the two men. "They're basically gods."

  
    "There's only one god ma'am." Steve responds in a strangely respectful way as Megamind somehow manages to finish buckling his parachute on backwards. "And i'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." He says, and with that, he jumps out of the quinjet.

  
    "Ugh, you're not going too are you?" Natasha asks Megamind, groaning when she sees the strange state he's in, with his cape weaving through the straps of the parachute. "Really, you're not like Cap. You don't have any super powers to rely on."

  
    "No worries." Megamind says with a hand up as though to dismiss her worries. "I've got other things I can rely on. This big brain isn't just for show." He smiles, pointing to his head and jumping clumsily out of the plane.

* * *

  
    It took him a full five minutes to get to the ground and manage to squirmle out of the parachute, almost ripping the Black Mamba as he did so. He immediatly began making his way to where the sounds and blasts were originating from.

  
    He yelps when a huge blast rings out through the forest, forcing him off his feet and onto the forest floor. He looks up to find a tree nearly falling to him. With a cry of utter terror, he begins running through the trees again, coming upon the huge blonde man slowly getting up, shooting a terrifying glare at Steve. "Are we done here?" Steve asks.

  
    "Hey!" Megamind yells, attempting to jump into the clearing, managing only to trip over a branch that was hanging out from a fallen tree in front of him. Tony snorts in laughter as the alien picks himself up, aiming the gun at Thor once again. "Stay right there!" He yells, trying to seem serious.

  
    "Wai-" Steve starts, Thor just then turning to see another beam of blue flying at him, his eyes widening as he disappears into a small blue cube. "What the-?!"

  
    "Whoa!" Tony says, picking up the cube curiously. "Why couldn't we have done that before this whole big mess?" He asks, gazing into the cube that looks strangely like the tesseract.

  
    "Dehydrated him." Megamind says, pointing to the gun with a wide smile at the fellow scientist's curiosity. "It's usually not the best thing to do to living organisms, but this was a bit of an emergency."

  
    "No it wasn't!" Steve snarls at the alien, grabbing him by the collar of the Black Mamba. "We had agreed to a cease fire!" He yells, shoving Megamind to where Tony was holding the tiny cube. "Change him back!"

  
    "Okay, jeez!" Megamind whines and snatches up the cube, only to put it on the ground. "Anyone have any water?"

* * *

  
    Megamind watched as Loki passed by the lab. They had gotten back soon after the mess in the forest, and luckily, Natasha was willing to spare some of her water bottle to bring the man back, who introduced himself as Thor after giving Megamind a good slap on the shoulder. Loki was watching him intently and with suspician in his eyes before he turned to Bruce, looking at him with an strange smile on his face.

  
    Megamind was ignoring the briefing that was occuring on the moniter that they had moved to watch. Why would he care about what that strange man had to say. He was too busy wondering why he was staring at him like that. Could he have possibly met him at some point in time?

  
    "He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce says to the rest of the team, sarcasm lacing his voice obviously. Megamind blinks, managing a half hearted chuckle at his fellow scientist.

  
    "Loki's gonna drag this out." Steve replies, though having nothing to do with what Bruce had said. "So Thor, what's his plan?"

  
    Thor blinks awake, apparently having paid even less attention then Megamind had. "     He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

  
    "An army?" Steve asks with an incredulous look. "From outer space?"

  
    "Really?" Natasha asks Steve, pointing to Megamind. "You're asking that when there's an alien right in front of you?"

  
    "How do we even know he's an alien?" Steve asks suspiciously. "It could just be a costume."

  
    "You are from another world?" Thor asks the blue man curiously. "Do you know about the chitauri?"

  
    "Okay, first of all, i'm blue. It shouldn't have been that hard to guess that i'm not human." Megamind responds with his head in his hand boredly. "And also, I don't know anything about space that you don't. I mean, I came to Earth when I was 8 days old. What do you expect?"

  
    "If he's building another portal though..." Bruce mutters his theory to the others. "That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

  
    "Selvig?" Thor asks.

  
    "He's an astrophysicist." Bruce explains.

  
    "He's a friend." Thor shoots back.

  
    "Loki has him under some kind of spell." Natasha adds in from where she was sitting. "Along with one of ours." She adds morbidly.

  
    "And, apparently," Tony says as he enters the room with Coulson close behind him. "You." He says, pointing to Megamind.

  
    "What?" Echoes through the room, everyone asking the same thing at nearly the same time. Megamind suddenly shooting out of his chair in shock.

  
    "He got Music Man!" He yells, dashing out of the room as fast as he can, through the halls, heading to the steel trap of a cage that was originally meant for the Hulk.

  
    "Wait, who's Music Man?" Steve asks cluelessly. Most of the rest didn't know either.

  
    "Some nobody musician." Tony says as he makes his way over to the computers. "If that's who he got, there's nothing to worry about. I mean, yeah, he's a big guy, but he's still just a musician."

  
    Bruce nods in response. "Right. We should focus on Loki and Selvig. The question is, what do they need iridium for?"

  
    "Stabilizing agent." Tony responds as he twists around to try and look at the computer screens around him.

* * *

 

    "You!" Megamind yells at Loki as he rushes through the door to the room that held the steel trap over a door that lead to nothing but miles upon miles of clouds and air. "How did you get ahold of him!"

    "Ah." Loki says, looking up from where he had been lounging on the floor of the trap. "I wasn't expecting YOU to be here for sure. So how did you get out?"

    "Don't change the subject!" Megamind yells, slamming his fists feebly against the glass. He was never a very strong person, and now they barely made a thunk noise. He drops his voice to a low snarl. "How did you get control over Metro Man?"

    "Ah yes, I see now." Loki smirks, gazing at the familiar watch on Megamind's wrist. "That is the device that you scanned me with, yes?"

    "Wha-?" Megamind asks, recoiling a bit from the edge of the glass, Loki taking his place on the other side of the glass. "How did you-?"

    "You really are pathetic." Loki chuckles and gazes at the large headed alien menacingly. "You think that you're smarter than me. You'll NEVER be smarter than me. You'll only realize when your life has crumbled, and by the time that i'm standing above all you miserable attempts at a perfect life form, you'll truly realize just how much of a lower life form you are." He continues, a hard sneer rising on his face. He didn't care at this point. He was in a bad mood, and he wanted someone to suffer. It didn't matter that the alien seemed to only be getting angry at what he was saying.

    But he flattens out the creses in his face, and looks up with the blankest look that he had ever managed to put on his face. A small, menacing smile on his face. "Congratulations, you've just made it personal." He says, and leaves without another sound.

    Loki can only continue his sneer as the obnoxious huge black leather cape swishes as Megamind leaves the god in silence.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> And, there ya go! Sorry if it seemed like I skipped some things. This one came to me pretty easily. But, like I said, this story isn't going to be a huge project. I dunno. Maybe i'll try to do Age of Ultron, but i've only ever seen that movie once, so maybe not. So, I think i'll try to do one a day. But, if I get distracted, i'll try not to keep it to every three days at the most.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
>  Yay! Why am I writing so much!! I dunno! Just read the write!

Chapter Four: Team-bonding? Overated. Just yell at each other.  
  
  
*M*E*G*A*M*I*N*D*  
  
    The lab was strangely full to Tony. He rarely had two people in his lab, much less three. Megamind didn't really care. He had never had a designated lab. He just tinkered wherever he felt like. Usually the brainbots would fetch stuff out of the other rooms. Bruce still  thought the room was huge though. It had been years since he'd had an actual lab that was bigger than a closet.

  
    Bruce is standing in front of the scepter with a gamma detector in hand, running it over the length of it silently as Megamind watches over Tony's back in amazement as he solves equations and algorithms. Every now and then Megamind reaches over and solves one himself, Tony humming in appreciation and moving on.

  
    "The gamma readings are definately consistant with Selvig's reports." Bruce says from across the screen as Tony finally shoos the alien away, Megamind snorting and going over to another holographic display. "But it's gonna take a few weeks to process."

  
    "Not if we manage to pull some more of the processing speed." Megamind responds. He was fine with staying here for a while, but he didn't want to stay here for weeks on end just waiting for their only project to process.

  
    Tony nods and hums once more. It was so good to be around people who could finally understand what he was saying. "If we bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the Homer cluster, we can clock this around six hundred terraflops."

  
    "All I packed was a toothbrush." Bruce mutters.

  
    "Really? Wow. Maybe I OVER packed for this then." Megamind responds with a slightly ashamed look on his face.

  
    "You know, you guys should come by to STARK towers sometime." Tony says with a wide smile, walking away from his screen idly. "Top ten floors, all R&D. You'd love it, it's candy land."

  
    "Thanks." Bruce responds nervously, setting down the scanner next to the scepter. "But the last time I was in New York I sort of broke...Harlem."

  
    "How 'bout you Big Blue?" Tony asks and taps Megamind's shoulder, but doesn't stop wandering about. "You interested?"

  
    "Uh...I dunno." Megamind says with a shrug. "I'd have to check with a few people. Call the chief of police, Roxanne, deactivate the brainbots, make arrangements for the crocigators. I guess I can try though. After all, who would give up a first class ticket to Candyland?"

  
    "I know, right?" Tony says as he approaches Bruce, discreetly taking out a tiny electrical prod, Megamind grinning evily when he spies it. "Look, I promise you, it'll be a stress free environment. No tension. No surprises."

  
    "Ow!" Bruce yells when Tony pokes him in the ribs with the stick, Megamind immediatly bursting into laughter, his large head hitting the table.

  
    "Nothing?" Tony asks, watching Bruce closely and trying to keep from laughing when Megamind bursts into an evil cackle. Oh, he was definately still at least a little bit villain.

  
    "Hey!" Steve yells, walking in just in time to find Tony shocking Bruce and Megamind laughing menacingly. "Are you nuts?" He snarls to Tony who does a good job of ignoring him, while Megamind looks up while wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

  
    "You really have got a lid on it haven't you?" Tony asks the doctor innocently. "What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Huge bag of weed?"

  
    "Oh!" Megamind yells, twisting his moniter out of the way to raise his hand. "Do you blow up dummies of Tighten too?!"

  
    "Is EVERYTHING a joke to you two?" Steve nearly roars at them. He had basically had enough of these two cocky inventors. His nerves were already frayed as it was.

  
    "Funny things are." Tony says, entirely seriously.

  
    "You are." Megamind says with a smirk. He was fully used to making people angry with him. To be honest, he had missed it.

  
    "Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship is NOT funny!" Steve growls out, then turns to Bruce with an apologetic look almost immediatly. "No offense doctor."

  
    "No, it's alright." Bruce says with a wave of his hand. "I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things or...villainous aliens."

  
    "FORMER villainous aliens." Megamind points to Bruce.

  
    "You're tiptoeing big man." Tony says as he finishes getting out from behind Bruce's desk. "You need to strut." Megamind gives Bruce a thumbs up and a wide smile as a way of agreeing with Tony.

  
    "YOU two need to focus on the problem at hand." Steve growls out and crosses his arms, Megamind rolling his eyes and returning to his computer where he was working on a few readings they had gotten before from the tesseract. He was still trying to learn more about it. The thing had come from space after all.

  
    "You think i'm not?" Tony shoots back, Megamind and Bruce turning away from their work to watch the other two in the room again. "Why did Fury call us, and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equations unless I have all the variables."

  
    Megamind was so tempted to remind his of the slope intercept form (y=m(x)+b). You can find X if you have Y, M, and B. "You think Fury's hiding something?" Steve asks them, seeming almost shocked.

  
    "Oh, come on." Megamind groan and lays his head on the table boredly. "He's in the government 'Merica Man. The government has so many secrets, you'd never believe it." He mutters, smirking when he sees the steel hard look coming across Steve's face. "None of 'em can be trusted. Since they can't trust us."

  
    "Oh, come on Mommy, Daddy, please don't fight." Tony says sarcastically, succesfully getting him to redirect his glare from the defenseless alien. "Look, it's bugging him too, isn't it?" He asks and points over to Bruce.

  
    "Um..." Bruce begins, unsure of what they really want him to say here. "I just want to finish my work and..."  
    "Doctor?" Steve asks when he trails off, looking down.

  
    "A warm light for all mankind." Bruce articulates, looking back up at the three men in front of him. "Loki's jab to Fury about the cube."

  
    "I heard." Steve says, as though he needed to remind them that he had been there.

  
    "I didn't." Megamind mutters under his breath, for once wishing that he had payed more attention to what had happened before.

  
    "Of course you didn't." Steve says coldly without even looking over at the alien.

  
    "Ouch." Tony chuckles.

  
    "If I may continue..."Bruce says, sounding slightly irritated, all of them immediatly silencing the three. "I think it was meant for you." He says and points at Tony. "Even if Barton didn't post that all over the news."

  
    "Stark tower?" Steve asks with an annoyed look. "That big ugly..." He trails off when Tony shoots him a 'really?' look. "...building in New York?"

  
    "It's powered by Stark reactors, self-sustaining power source." Bruce explains to the previously frozen man. "That building will run itself for what, a year?"

  
    "Sounds like a good place to be in case of zombies." Megamind jokes half heartedly.

  
    "You betcha." Tony chuckles and turns back to Bruce. "And to think that that's just a prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now." He says proudly, almost looking to the other two for some sort of admiration.

  
    "Hey, I tried for a while." Megamind shoots back. "But you know, it's not really something a villain could really spend a lot of time on. Also Metro Man kept destroying them. Thought they were new weapons."

  
    "So, why didn't they bring him in on the tesseract project?" Bruce asks to no one in particular as he motions to Tony and ignores Megamind. "I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place?"

  
    "I should probably look into that once my decryption programmer finishes breaking into all of SHIELDS secure files." Tony says as he takes out a small bag of blueberries that he probably should have been refridgerating.

  
    "Did you just say..." Steve trails off, watching Tony with confusion written plainly on his face.

  
    "Aw, and here I thought I was the only one doing that." Megamind snickers, turning his screen for them to see trails of code spread over it. "Although I don't have a program for it. That's a good idea though."

  
    "Hey, don't steal my ideas." Tony says, tossing a blueberry at him, snickering at the ironic matching of colors. Megamind scoffs, but still has a smile on his face. He had never had a friend before, and goddamn, does it feel great. "Anyway, Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge." Tony starts up again, once again wandering around aimlessly. "In a few hours we'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide. Blueberry?" He asks Bruce flippantly.

  
    "Yet you're confused why they didn't want you guys around?" Steve asks them, getting very irritated by these guys who seem to be getting along so well.

  
    "An intelligence organization that fears intelligence?" Tony asks him a bit sarcastically. "Historically, not possible."

  
    "I think Loki's trying to wind us up." Steve reasons to them. "This is a man who means to start a war, and if don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them."

  
    "Last time I tried following orders, I nearly killed myself by attacking myself with a huge automated robot manned by former me." Megamind says with a bored wave of his hand. "I think we all agree that doesn't have to happen again."

  
    Tony seems ready to question, then decides to just go with it. "Yeah, followings not really my style."  
    "You're all about style, aren't you?" Steve says coldly, a blank smile on his face.

  
    "Okay, of the people in this room, who is A. wearing a spangly outfit, and B. not of use?" Tony asks fiercly, apparently upset by Steve's comment.

  
    "Um...me?" Megamind raises his hand, having not even bothered to get out of the Black Mamba.

  
    "Wha-?" Tony asks and looks at Megamind who seems a bit crestfallen, thinking that his new friend had callen him useless. "No, not...ugh." Tony groans and puts his head in his hand, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I meant the Capsicle over there."

  
    "Oooh, that's a much better nickname than 'Merica Man." Megamind says.

  
    At that point, Steve just walks out coldly, only saying "Find the cube." to the scientists.

  
    At some point during the night, Megamind saw that Bruce and Tony were talking about something or other, but for once decided to just leave them be, instead focusing on the screen that had the blueprints for the de-gun on it. He was working on switching up the parts so that he could add the new Deatomize option he had made. It seemed kind of pointless, even to him, but hey, he made it, might as well use it.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
>  Wow. Only one scene for the entire chapter. I know, I don't usually do chapters this short, but this IS the second one today so...no complaining. Hey, I just had an idea, how about you guys pick the pairings? You want yaoi? Straight stuff? Want Megamind with someone other than Roxanne? Let me know, and i'll do it! First come first serve! Which basically means it's up to you, Yuna200100. You're my only reviewer! Aw, talk about loyalty. :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> I know, I have no life. Yada yada yada. I'm starting to run out of things to put here.

Chapter Five: Arguments!  
  
  
*M*E*G*A*M*I*N*D*  
  
  _It is a risk. The extraterrestrial life forms cannot be trusted, as they may have some sort of connection. Keep a close eye on it, if any sign is given that he knows any other extraterrestrial being, immediate execution is approved._

* * *

  
  
    Megamind couldn't speak. He feared that if he did he would wind up regretting what he would say. So he clenched his jaw as tightly as he could, staring at the holographic blue screen in front of him with a malice he had only directed at Tighten before.

  
    Tony only watched as the alien stormed out, making sure to backhand an empty beaker on his way out. He sighed and shook his head. Bruce had retired to his quarters at about 11:30, and he was left to some friendly banter with Megamind. He didn't mind it until the alien claimed he had made his way through some of the firewalls, only to storm out.

  
    Whatever it was, it could wait. He had work to do.

* * *

  
  
    Megamind returned to the lab at 7:30. It wasn't too strange for him to be up this early to work on an invention. When you have a hyperactive mind, you tend not to get too much sleep. Either way, Tony had slept in the lab to make sure that no one came in to find the hacking occuring on the computer.

  
    So of course he woke up when Megamind walked in, having taken his cape off, he was only carrying a bottle of water. "Hey, Iron." He says and waves to him happily. "I was wondering if you'd help me with something."

  
    "Hm...?" Tony asks and sits up wearily, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. "What'dya need help with?"

  
    "This!" Megamind yells, flinging a glowing cube onto the table, and, with an overdramatic flourish, puts only a single drop of water onto it. In it's place were a pair of heavy steel gloves and boots. "I made these to mimic the abilities of Metro Man." He says as Tony moves forward to look at them curiously. "I thought, since you made a whole suit, you could help me fix up the designs."

  
    Tony shrugs. He did want to learn more about his fellow geniuses inventions, but he wasn't so eager to give away his technology anymore.

  
    "Okay, look." Megamind sighs, hand on his chin almost contemplatively. "How about you just help me sleek them up? Cause I already got the flying down, and the super strength."

  
    "Ugh. Fine." Tony groans and prays to god that this doesn't come back to bite him in the ass later. The bulky and unrefined shape was bothering him anyway.

* * *

  
  
    Bruce had arrived around 9:00, and none of them were bothering to work on the tesseract. They had other things to do. And Tony and Megamind had gotten much too into refining the super power armour. They had only managed to write up a design for a smaller one so far, but that was fairly impressive to Bruce.

  
    Of course, all of the poductiveness ended when Fury entered the room. "What's going on here?" He demands and motions to the room angrily. "What are you all doing?"

  
    "Uh..." Tony says snarkily, turning away from the partialy updated armour on the table. "Kind of wondering the same thing about you."

  
    "You're supposed to be locating the tesseract." Fury growls to them, Megamind returning the glower the same way he had to the screen last night.

  
    "We are." Bruce says, patting Megamind once on the shoulder, not knowing why he was so angry with Fury, but he was well experienced in anger and felt that he had to help. Megamind sighs and shakes his head morbidly. "The models locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within a half a mile."

  
    "No worries Director." Megamind snarls to the one eyed man. "You'll get your precious cube back."

  
    "So what's phase 2?" Tony asks, turning the moniter next to him to show the secret files that they had broken into just this morning.

  
    "Phase 2." Steve says from next Fury, where he had moved strangely silently for a man of his size. "Is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons." The look on his face when he looked at Fury clearly said that he was not happy about this. "Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow." He says with a nod to Tony and the monitor.

  
    "Rogers, we gathered everything related to the tesseract." Fury responds in a strangely clm manner. Everyone in the room was just getting more suspicious. "That doesn't mean we're-."

  
    "Director." Megamind says in a cold and even voice tht has Tony glancing at him as the show Fury the plans for the weapons clearly laid out on the monitor.

  
    "So, Nick." Tony says, crossing his arms cockily. "Were you lying?"

  
    "I was wrong Director." Steve says in the same emotionless way Megamind had just seconds ago, Natasha and Thor walking in with suspicious looks at the men already in the room. "The world hasn't changed a bit."

  
    "Did you know about this?" Bruce questionsa Natasha with a hint of betrayal in his eyes.

  
    "Doctor." Natasha says warily. "You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment?"

  
    "He has as much a right to be here as anyone else." Megamind glowers from behind Bruce, arms crossed."As do I Director." He says, purposefully putting emphasis on the last sentance, Fury grimacing as he realized what the alien knew.

  
    "Loki's manipulating him." Natasha says to the scientists in front of her.

  
    "And you've been doing...what exactly?" Bruce asks in as calm a way as he can. He was somehow the only one in the room who sounded calm.

  
    "You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you."  She objects, slightly irked.

  
    "Yes, and i'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy." Bruce responds with a slightly louder voice then before. "I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

  
    "Because of him." Fury growls as he points a finger accusively at Thor.

  
    "Me?" Thor asks and points at himself, nearly stumned by the accusation.

  
    "We learned, 27 years sgo, that we're not the only ones in this universe." Fury says as he motions to Megamind. "It was relatively harmless, so we assumed that we would be safe from extraterrestrial war. But no. Last year, we had a visitor from yet another planet, who's grudge match leveled a small town. So we finally learned that we're hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned."

  
    "Really." Megamind growls, stepping forward to Fury, attempting to stare down the taller man. "If I was so harmless, then why do your soldiers have explicit orders to execute me, should I EVER mention space?!"

  
    "You have to realize, that we know nothing about any other race that could be out there!" Fury shouts to the alien.

  
    "My people want nothing but peace with your planet!" Thor rumbles, attempting to convince Fury more than anyone else.

  
    "But you're NOT the only people out there." Fury growls, motioning once more to the alien in front of him.  
    "For all we know, they are!" Megamind responds in an equally unkind and menacing voice.

  
    "You are living proof of another races existance, besides the asgardian's." Fury responds as the rest of the members feed off of the tension in the room, getting in close and dangerously personal positions.

* * *

  
  
    "Get in position 'Mind. You go down to the starboard. Take out the quinjets. Get back to the ship by 1300." Next to Clint, the small form of a silent and obediant Megamind, sitting with his boots and gloves on as Clint takes out his bow. Megamind watched with bored brown eyes. "Arms to ammunition, over."

* * *

  
  
    "That's what you think." Megamind sneers back. "I was sent here when I was eight DAYS old Director! And do you know what my first memory was?" Fury watches with his eye glinting in anger. "My first memory was of my parents shoving me into a space pod and sending me off. The only time I saw my planet was when it was getting sucked into a black hole."

  
    "I suggest you not mention anything more about your 'childhood escapades'." Fury snaps. "We have enough to worry about without a filthy creature like you here."

  
    "Oh yes, i'm just a filthy creature." Megamind chuckles in a way he hadn't in many months. "Perhaps that's why you reffered to me as 'it' in your orders?"

  
    "Well, perhaps i'll take it upon myself to follow them." Fury says as he grabs ahold of Megamind's collar.   
    "YOU CAN TRY!" Megamind roars back, several of the fellow faces turning to him.

  
    "Put on the suit. Let's go a few rounds." Steve growls as Megamind and Fury continue their nonverbal stand off. 

* * *

  
    The quinjet moves through the clouds effortlessly, stopping only to let Megamind jump from the plane and onto the helicarrier with a dull thud. No soldiers were out right now. It was too early, and they were in midair and moving. It was easy for the blue form to simply walk up to the nearest plane, waiting for the signal, being the explosion of the port engine turbine...

* * *

  
    "Agent Romanoff." Fury says, breaking his gaze from the enraged alien. "Would you escort Dr. Banner back to his..."

  
    "Where?" Megamind snarls to them, to spite Fury, and to defend Bruce. "I think his room is already occupied."

  
    "The cell was just in case..." Fury begins, ready to start another fight with the prone blue form in front of him.

  
    "In case you needed to kill me!" Bruce yells, his anger finally managing to come out in his voice. "But you can't! I know! I've tried!" He says with a bit of dejection. "I got low." He sighs. "I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out! So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk!" As soon as he glances at Natasha, his face begins to contort. "You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?"

  
    Before he can finish though, two guns are pointed at him, cocked and ready to shoot. "Look Doc...you gotta put down the staff." Megamind says, keeping his hands up and yet talking in a friendly voice. "Ya still got a lot to lose if you mess this up."

  
    "Really." Bruce mutters, not really believing Megamind at all. The computer beeping seems to break the vicious trance they had been in a moment ago. "Sorry kids, you don't get to see my little party trick after all."  
    "Located the tesseract?" Thor asks, hope carefully laden in his voice.

  
    Tony nods once. "I can get there faster." He responds. Really he just wanted to get away.

  
    "Man, and here I was thinking i'd be able to test out the upgrades." Megamind chuckles, seemingly going through a bipolar transformation.

  
    "Look, all of us..." Steve starts, only for Thor to interrupt him, breaking the strange calm that had formed.  
    "The tesseract belongs on Asgard. No human is a match for it." Thor objects quickly.

  
    "Then I guess it's a good thing i'm not human." Megamind says and moves over to start putting on his slight armour.

  
    "Oh my god!" Bruce says, looking at one of the many monitors with wide eyes.  
  
    And Bruce pushes the button, Megamind immediatly going into action.

  
  
    "Put on the suit!" Steve yells to Tony.

  
    "Yep!" Tony responds, running out of the room, Megamind following to get his de-gun. And maybe to maybe slip into the Black Mamba...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
>  Got a little heavy in this one, I know. But whatever. It'll be funny again later after, you know all the stuff with the chitauri. Man, this was a productive day...well, you know, by my standards.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
>  Yay, six! Now comes the first fight. Oh my girth!

Chapter Six:   
  
  
*M*E*G*A*M*I*N*D*  
  
    Megamind had finally gotten into his familiar villainous cape. And still no one had told him what to do. So he decided to just go Tony with the broken turbine, I mean, who could ever manage to fix a machine that was broken with Steve there? The guy was like a five year old when it came to modern technology.

  
    But, he had not been in many rooms other than the lab in the time he was here. Why would he even bother? The lab had everything he had ever wanted, great technology, smart people. The only thing it was missing was Roxanne. But there was nothing he could do about that.

  
    So it was just inevitable that he got lost in the twisting metal staircases and hallways. He was a little distracted every now and then when he saw something that caught his eye.

  
    Suddenly a deep throated roar rang out through the ship, and Megamind froze. "What the..." He mutters, but shrugs. Maybe that Thor guy ran into a wall. It seemed like something he would do. "Prolly' nothing."

  
    "Mind!" Rings over the intercom, Megamind flinching as the idiot yelled into the earpiece he had grabbed. "We need you to keep an eye on Loki!"

  
    "Huh?" Megamind asks through the com. The other man was obviously Fury, but there was no time to fight right now, with the helicarrier falling out of the sky. "Why? I was gonna check on Tony?"

  
    "This is obviously one of Loki's plans." Fury responds over the com. "We need to make sure that he doesn't get away. Where are you?"

  
    "Um..." Megamind hums, looking around the dully lit room he was in. "I dunno. The boiler room or something?"

  
    "Be careful." Fury growls, only this time he sounds genuinly concerned. "The hulk is down there. Natasha was able to get away, but he and Thor are down there now."

  
    "Yeah..." Megamind says, starting to dash out of the metal room. "So, i'm gonna get out of here as fast as I can."  
    "You do that." Fury pointlessly reminds. "And get to Loki!"

  
    Megamind sighs in exasperation as Fury cuts the connection. "That guy is ticking like a time bomb."

  
    Halfway to the exit, an enormous green shape goes flying through the boxes to his left, Megamind screaming, only to cover his mouth and stare at the hulk who quickly attempts to pick up Thor's hammer. Megamind glances around, Thor pointing to the door, motioning for Megamind to get out.

  
    It only took 20 seconds to get to the door, since he was running for his life.  Luckily though, he did know how to get to Loki's cell. Since he had been there just yesterday.

  
    He didn't run into many people on the way. Only a few soldiers who pointed him in the right way. "Hey!" Two soldiers yell, dressed differently then the rest. "You're supposed to be on the roof!"

  
    "Am I?" Megamind asks, scratching his head curiously. If they kept changing where he was supposed to go, he'd never get there.

  
    So Megamind was forced to turn around again, walling down yet another hallway. The sounds of explosions were becoming more and more clear the closer he rose to the door that led to the outside.

  
    They must still be attacking. Guess that's why they sent him out here. Still, it was a pain to walk around with the machines on his feet and hands, and he couldn't fly in such cramped quarters. He'd just wind up blowing something up. Probably himself.

  
    The moment he stepped onto the concrete landing pad that tooped the ship, he could smell burning gasoline, ashes floating in the air and bits of metal littering the ground. He couldn't help but wonder what the set off up here.

  
    A huge explosion sets off once more, Megamind whipping his head to stare at a perfect mirror image of him, the only difference being the brown eyes instead of green."What...?" Megamind wonders out loud, only to stop almost immediatly. "What're you doing Music Man?!"

  
    The image cocks his head, watching Megamind intently. "What do you think i'm doing?" He asks, a small laser shooting from his eyes to destroy a plane behind Megamind.

  
    "Stop this!" Megamind yells and rushes forward, the machinery allowing him to go forward at a speed much higher than any normal human/alien. "You were a hero, what the hell?!"

  
    Music Man scowls and flies forward as well. Megamind knew that he didn't stand much of a chance if they had the same exact powers. Music Man had much more practice with them then he did.

  
    It was so strange of Music Man to stay silent. They were both so used to having a back and forth to pay attention to, and yet here they were silently trying to stop one another. But there was a difference in their fighting styles. Megamind was fighting, yes, but he was also trying to find out why Music Man was even fighting him. But Music Man was fighting to kill.

  
    Megamind had never had to deal with the hero actually trying to kill him. Now, the image of him was trying to thrust his fists through him, to smash him head to the ground, or to toss him off the edge.

  
    They were exchanging blows. Megamind had hardly managed to dodge his way away from them though, much less try to give him a soft blow in return.

  
    "Megamind." A voice says calmly from behind him, and Megamind turns in shock in time to see Loki smirking, before Music Man finally manages to hit the back of his head, the small alien falling to the ground.

  
    "So, you're Metro Man." Loki says to the image of Megamind.  

* * *

  
  
    "Sorry boss." Coulson chuckles morbidly. "They got rabbited."

  
    "Just stay awake." Fury says to the delirious man in his arms. "EYES ON ME!"

  
    "No." Coulson responds, his voice only getting quieter. "I'm clocked out over here."

  
    "Not an option." Fury growls out. "Goddamn it, where did that moronic alien go?!"

  
    "It's okay, boss. This was never going to work... if they didn't have something... to..." He whispers, unable to finish his last sentence as the medical team emerges from the door.

* * *

  
      
    In the briefing room, all of the ones left on the ship were gathered. Fury was in the front, holding a small pile of cards. Steve, Tony, and Megamind were sitting there. But something seemed...off about the alien. They couldn't place it, but something seemed different. "These were in Coulson's jacket." Fury says and tosses thecards onto the table. "Guess he never did get you to sign them."

  
    Steve can only look at the worn out trading cards, regret deeply written in his eyes. Tony was watching, clearly upset. But Megamind was simply staring at Fury, brown eyes blank and unnerving.

  
    "We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming." Fury says, and glances at the people around the table. "Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows this, called THE AVENGERS INITIATIVE. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes." Tony suddenly stands up abruptly. Glowering and storming out of the room. "Well, it's an old fashioned notion."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
>  Wow, i'm having pretty bad writers block right now. Which is why this one is so short. Ugh. So frustrating.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Ah, jeez, sorry 'bout the wait. I got sick, so I couldn't get very much inspiration for this. Don't worry though! I'm...almost better.

Chapter Seven:  
  
  
*M*E*G*A*M*I*N*D*  
  
    Eventually, all of the three avengers not currently incapacitated or busy found their way into the room that had previously held a devious god in it's depths. Megamind had been walking around aimlessly when he had heard the two in the room. Normally, the blue alien would have gone and joined in without a second thought, and all of them knew that, but the man who was under the illusion wasn't stupid. He knew not to talk to them because he could break his character, and then his lord wouldn't be able to achieve his goal.

  
    "He was doing his job." The tall blonde says calmly to the slightly shorter one with brown hair, both of them staring at each other intently.

  
    "He was out of his league." The brown haired one answers, seemingly attempting to come up with a reason for reacting like this. "He should have waited. He should have..."

  
    "Sometimes there isn't a way out Tony." The blonde says, attempting to reason with the angry man in front of him.

  
    Megamind is almost ready to turn away when the conversation does nothing but continue. But as soon as he was about to turn away, Tony seems to have a flash of brilliance, and simply says. "Son of a bitch."

* * *

  
  
    "My Lord." Megamind says into the intercom quietly, having snuck into the bathroom and locked the door, and yet still worried about sound leaking out through the walls. "I'm afraid I have some bad news." He says in a deeper and blanker voice than Megamind himself would ever have.

  
    "What is it?" Loki asks plainly from the other side of the comm, not bothering to address the man he took control of or even exchange anything similar to a greeting.

  
    "They have caughten wind of the plans." Megamind replies, Loki clearly sucking in a strained breath from the other side. "They are making way to New York as we speak."

* * *

  
    "Get here. Now." Loki growls and immediatly turns off the radio like device they had been using to communicate, turning to the few soldiers on his ship, and the second blue alien he had caught in a week.

* * *

  
    "What did you do to him?" Megamind asks with a frown deeply imbedded on his face. He was upset. The black mamba had once again gotten torn to shreds. "Why is he following your every word?"

  
    Loki smirks and looks over to Megamind with a deeply unnerving look on his face. "No worries. Everything will soon make sense." He says, Megamind looking at him as though he's completely crazy. "You see, you will be working with Spelvin now, and you will help me in optimizing the tesseract, and gaining control over Misgard."

  
    "Um, yeah no." Megamind says as he stands up from the uncomfortable benches in the quinjet. "Why would you even expect that?"

  
    "I never said that you had a choice in the matter." Loki smirks as he raises the scepter to Megamind's chest, who immediatly recognizes it and dodges out of the way. "You're not getting away from this. You have no escape."

  
    "You wanna bet?" Megamind asks, tugging a small blue cube out of his pocket. With a slight wince, he spits on it, the cube immediatly growing into a gun with very decorative red stripes on it. Aiming behind himself and keeping a close eye on a scoffing Loki, Megamind pulls the trigger, a bright red laser shooting from it, managing to completely cut off the ramp. "What would you call that?"

  
    Loki scowls and runs forward, Megamind yelping and jumping out of the back with a sigh of relief before noticing the buildings beginning to fly past him. "I...did not think this through..."

 

* * *

  
    "Where the hell is that damned alien?!" Fury yells at the rest of the ones in the room, Clint thoroughly baffled by everything about this situation.

  
    "We don't know director." Steve responds for all of them. "We haven't seen him since the attack on the carrier."

  
    "Sir, it is very possible that he was somehow taken under control, like Hawkeye was." Natasha says and motions to Clint who grimaces and mutters a short apology.

  
    "Let's hope that's not the case." Tony says with a grimace. "As much as I hate to admit to someone elses intelligence, the guys...he a sharp cookie."

  
    "A...sharp cookie?" Fury asks in confusion.

  
    "Look, I got thrown around by rotors! Give my brain a while to recalibrate!" Tony yells, ready to slam his head onto the table in frustration.

  
    "Look, I think we all need to calm down a bit." Natasha says, holding up a hand. "Fury, we'll go to the city in a jet. Stark, you go in the suit." Clint, Steve and Tony all nod, getting ready to leave.

  
    "Don't forget your intercoms." Fury reminds. "It'll be the only way for me to get in touch with you guys. I'll keep the carrier over the ocean."

  
    The members salute and nod, running out of the room to get into their varying uniforms.

* * *

  
    Loki. Was. Pissed. Somehow the damn alien had managed to get away. "Megamind!" He yells over the radio, the same empty voice answering him.

  
    "Yes Sir?"

  
    "I need you to sweep the city!" Loki says into the comm slightly louder and more violent than necessary. "Find the alien, and bring him to me!"

  
    "Yes Sir." He says once more, the only difference being the inflection.

* * *

  
    Megamind can only scream as the ground gets closer and closer to him. There were people on the street yelling out in fear, and he covered his eyes to get braced for the impact, but instead he was caught by a soft cushion that was strangely familiar. "Well, that was a close one, Sir."

  
    "Oh Minion!" Megamind yells and basically throws himself into the fish/robot/gorilla's arms. "You fantastic fish you!"

 

* * *

  
    Loki was overjoyed when he found out that Tony wasn't even in the tower when he had gotten there. He had Spelvin go out and set up the instruments needed for the portal as he simply watched the edge of the city. "Pathetic humans. Disgusting and gluttonous. Soon this world will be mine. And you all will serve beneath me."  
    

* * *

 

    "Hmm..." Megamind hums and looks up at the enormous skyscraper looming over them. "Stark Tower huh? Minion, let us make paste!"

    "I think you mean haste, Sir." Minion corrects with a knowing smile.

  
    "Yes." Megamind says with a smile on his face. By god, he missed his Minion. "So Minion, how did you make it here so fast?"

  
    "I put the car on autodriver." Minion says with a happy little flap of his fins. "Remember, we added that function three years ago?"

  
    "Oh yeah. Hah!" Megamind laughs, reclining his feet on the dashboard. "I totally forgot about that!"

  
    "Of course you did." Minion mutters.

  
    "Say, Minion, did you bring the stereo?"

  
    "Yes Sir, why?" Minion asks.

  
    "Well, we won't be able to save Tony without some kickass entrance!" Megamind laughs.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> AAAAAAAAAAND CUT!!! So, you likey? I was still kind of stuffed up when I made this, so it took me longer, what with having to adjust my earbuds, pick music to listen to, catch a glimpse of the show I was watching every now and then, and blowing my nose every ten minutes. So annoying. ANYway, I still need a new name for this. Tried everything. Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
>  Man, i'm out of things to put here. Just read the chapter, 'kay?

Chapter 8: Comeback  
  
*M*E*G*A*M*I*N*D*  
  
    "Sir, we're here." Minion says, Megamind smiling brightly and taking out a prototype of a newer de-gun that Minion had brought with him.   
  
    "Good. So, get the stereo, and we'll head up." Megamind says and points to where Iron Man was landing on the penthouse.   
  
    Megamind whistles when they enter the tower. "Damn, that guy really knows how to go all out."   
  
    "He sure does Sir." Minion says, walking behind Megamind with the stereo over his head. "What floor do you suppose he's on?"  
    

* * *

  
    "Sir, i'm afraid that there are unauthorized 'visitors' on the first floor." JARVIS says into the Iron Man helmet as Tony begins walking into the penthouse.  
  
    "Damn." Tony mutters, running a hand through his hair. "Things just keep getting worse and worse. Who are they?"  
  
    "It appears to be two foreign life forms, I believe one is controlling a robotic body." JARVIS responds.  
  
    "Great. That could be literally anything." Tony sighs as he makes his way to the door of the penthouse, seeing Loki in there already. "It could be the chitauri, it could be Thor's kid for all we know."  
  
    "Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity." Loki says sarcastically, watching as Tony starts on his way to the bar  
  
    "Uh...actually, i'm planning to threaten you." Tony says casually as he starts on getting out glasses.  
  
    "You should have left your armour on for that." Loki says with a smirk growing on his face. He'd never admit it, but this mortal was fairly amusing.  
  
    "Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage." Tony reasons and grabs a bottle of rum from under his counter. "And you've got the glowstick of destiny. Would you like a drink?"  
  
    "Stalling me won't change anything." Loki says almost angrily.  
  
    "No, no no." Tony corrects him, picking up his glass as though there isn't an enemy in the room. "Threatening. No drink? You sure? I'm having one."  
  
    "The chitauri are coming. Nothing can change that." Loki growls out as Tony sips his drink. "What have I to fear?"  
  
    "The Avengers." Tony says as though it's nothing. At Loki's slightly confused look, he decides to continue. "It's what we call ourselves. Sort of like a team. 'Earths Mightiest Heroes' type of thing."  
  
    "Yes, i've met them." Loki replies.  
  
    "Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, i'll give you that one." Tony says with a shrug, finishing off another half of his drink in one swallow. "But, let's do a head count here. Your brother, a demi god; A super soldier, a living legend who sort of lives up to the legend; A man with breath taking anger management issues; An alien who smarter than Einstein, Galileo and Da Vinci put in a blender; A couple of master assassins, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them."  
  
    "That was the plan." Loki adds cockily.  
  
    "Not a great plan." Tony says as he discreetly slips a plain metal bracelet on his wrist. "When they come, and they will, they'll come for you."  
  
    "I have an army." Loki growls out.  
  
    "We have a Hulk." Tony retorts.  
  
    "I have a hero under my control." Loki says with a smile growing on his face as Tony looks more confused.  
  
    "Well, we have-" He begins, and stops when Cult of Personality begins blasting down the hallway, a figure slamming down the door and letting smoke flow in, throwing his arms out, Megamind enters the room with an evil laugh that would put any villain to shame. He slides along the floor, landing sideways and turning a gun to Loki, looking much like the de-gun he had been using before, only this one had many more options and was more decorated. "We have that guy." Tony finishes with a laugh.  
  
    "Minion, anytime now." Megamind says with irritation, moving his hand to tell him to shut off the music that had nearly gotten to the solo.  
  
    "Oh, sorry Sir." Minion says, almost pressing the button that plays Don't Go.  
  
    "Perhaps it's time to give your new friend a prooer welcome." Loki says with a smirk, tapping Tony's chest with the scepter lightly, only a soft ping ringing out through the room. Loki blinks, and taps him again, only to get the same outcome. "This should work."  
  
    "Well, performance issues, right? You know-" He begins to get cut off by Loki grabbing him by his throat, Megamind raising his gun quickly to threaten him as he tosses Tony out the window.  
  
    "Minion!" Megamind yells, Minion running forward to try and grab Tony with his extendo arms as a red shape flies past the two men still in the room. "Loki, you are just real determined to piss me off, aren't you?"  
  
    "I believe i've already achieved that." Loki laughs derisively.  
  
    "Oh, maybe." Megamind says as Minion reaches the edge, watching in amazement as the suit arranges itself around Tony. "But see, I was a supervillain at one point, Loki. And you should know that they're the worst people to piss off. What with all the...doomsday devices." He says, taking a large remote out of his pocket.  
  
    "Sir, be careful! That's still just a prototype!" Minion yells as Iron Man flies up, watching curiously. "Remember last time!"  
  
    "What?! I thought we got rid of that problem!" Megamind yells, flailing his arms as though he's upset.   
  
    "No, we made it faster, but it still doesn't just fire like that." Minion says and snaps his metallic fingers that just clink hardly.  
  
    "So, we need to wait for the sun to heat up again." Megamind sighs and puts a hand on his chin, itching his goatee lightly.   
  
    "Stay right there Mr.Loki. It'll just be a few...more..." Minion says, stopping when something appears in the distance. "Wait, is that...?"  
  
    "It's Music Man!" Megamind shouts, looking at Minion, obviously panicking. "What do we do?! He's still under control!"  
  
    "What?!" Minion asks in shock. "They took over Metro Man?!"  
  
    At that moment, Music Man bursts in through the window, glass shattering over the room, Minion and Megamind yelping and covering themselves with their hands. "You know, I do have a door." Tony says as he lands on the floor again, still in his suit.  
  
    "My lord." Music Man says and lands in a kneeling motion in front of him. Iron Man growls and shoots a blast at the copy of Megamind, the blast managing to slam into the man on his left side. But the man doesn't even flinch as the blast forces static and shocks to erupt from his wrist, the watch shorting out and eliminating the illusion to show a haggard man with a short beard in a tattered and now partially burnt light leather coat and blue jeans.  
  
    "Metro Man, stop this!" Megamind yells and aims to Metro Man with his de-gun.  
  
    Loki nods to the larger man who's kneeling in front of him, Metro Man flashing behind Megamind faster than any of them can see, twisting the gun out of his grip and forcing both of his hands behind him, his grip making the alien whimper slightly as Loki approaches him.  
  
    "Stop it, let him go Loki!" Iron Man yells and hold out his repulsors to the god who scoffs.   
  
    "I'd suggest you put those down Stark." Loki says with a smirk, watching the fish robot behind his master whimpering and tyring to come up with a plan, watching the bar on the romote slowly fill up. "He's under my control, and I can have him kill your little friend at any time." He says and flicks his fingers, Metro Man immediatly tightening his grip, Megamind yelling out as pain shoots up his arm.  
  
    "Dammit!" Iron Man yells, lowering his arms and watching as a beam shoots from the tesseract, only looking down soon enough to see Metro Man looking at him, his eyes red as a beam shoots after Iron Man, Tony gasps inside of it and jumps out of the way.  
  
    "Sir, that beam has been measured in at 11000 Kalvin. I suggest getting help before attempting to take him on." JARVIS says into the com.  
  
    "Damn, 11000 Kalvin?!" Iron Man asks, dodging another beam before dashing out of the window. "Son of a bitch!" He yells and flies off as an army pours from the rip in the sky.  
    

* * *

  
  
    "Loki!" Thor roars, landing into the room to find Loki approaching Megamind and Minion with the scepter in his hand, Minion holding his hands up in fear of being attacked. "Turn off the tesseract, and release him, now!"  
  
    "You cannot stop it." Loki says, turning from the alien, who sighs in relief. "There will only be war."  
  
    "So be it!" Thor yells and tosses his hammer at Metro Man, who glaces up and yells out as it slams into his chest, Megamind stumbling away from him and watching Metro Man wipe a bit of blood from his nose as Thor and Loki run at each other.  
  
    Megamind looks at the hammer with glowing eyes. It had actually managed to hurt a man who was invincible to literally everything! Megamind laughs, snatching the hammer that was strangely light up from the floor.   
  
    "Remember who you are Metro Man!" He yells, only to stop when all the people stare at him in shock. "...What...?"  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
>  BOOM! He done picked up Thor's hammer! What's gonna happen now?! I dunno! Give me a bit, then i'll think of something clever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
>  Sorry this one took a while. I was caught up a bit in Fire Emblem Awakening. Anyways, here you go.

Chapter 9: The Return of the Super Man  
  
  
*M*E*G*A*M*I*N*D*  
  
    "What?" Megamind repeats, looking at all of the faces that're staring at him incredulously.

  
    "You..." Loki says and looks at the alien with a new found fear in his eyes. "How?! How is it that YOU are worthy of wielding Mjolnir?!"

  
    "Brother Mind!" Thor yells, holding up his hand and motioning with his hand to Metro Man. "Use it to battle your nemesis!"

  
    "O-kay..." Megamind slurs in confusion as Thor throws another punch at Loki. Minion steps up beside him.

  
    "Sir, Mr. Stark has made it out, he's made contact with the others it seems." The fish bot says.

  
    "How do you know that?" Megamind asks as Metro Man gets up, wiping his mouth in disbelief.

  
    "The AI told me." Minion says and points to the speaker on the roof.

  
    "Hello Mr. Mind." JARVIS says over the speakers. "I'd introduce myself, but I believe you should focus on the battle at hand."

  
    "Right." Megamind says hastily and turns back just in time to dodge out of the way of a laser, glass shattering behind him. "Okay, Minion, so this is the only thing that can hurt him." Megamind says and holds up the hammer. "Now, what we need to do is break the control over his mind. What I suggest is-"

  
    "Cognitive recalibration?" Minion asks.

  
    "Yup, so you get him with your extendo arms, and i'll get him real hard on the head." Megamind says, swinging Mjolnir lightly, shocked when it cracks the counter.

  
    "Are you sure that's safe Sir?" Minion asks, eyeing the cracks with a bit of fear.

  
    "Well, normally no." Megamind says as Metro Man thrusts a fist through one of the counters scaringly close to Megamind's head. "But this IS Metro Man, so..."

  
    "I'll grab him."

  
    "I'll distract him." Megamind says, taking a deep breath as he hears the sounds of Thor and Loki's battle stopping. "Okay, three, two, one..." He counts down, both of them jumping over the counter together, Metro Man dodging out of the way of a flailing fist.

  
    Minion runs behind them, seemingly fleeing as Megamind points at Metro Man. "Well, Metro Man, it seems we meet a-" He stops when Metro Man backhands him, falling back and hardly able to keep his grip on Mjolnir. "Hey! Whatever happened to the back and forth we had?!"

  
    "Things have changed Megamind." Metro Man finally says, voice dark and filled with rage. "You've changed, and so have I."

  
    "Oh come on, how could you have possibly changed?" Megamind asks, almost irritated. "You've been the same person ever since the day we met!"

  
    "You think I wanted to be?!" Metro Man yells as he throws another fist at Megamind, the lithe alien hardly able to move his head out of the way, the wind thrown up throwing up the tattered remains of the Black Mamba. "You think I never wanted to live without limits and do anything I wanted?! I was never given the choice of who I wanted to be! My father chose for me! I wasn't allowed to do anything on my own!" He continues venting, each time he attempts to strike getting closer and closer to hitting his enemy. "And when I finally got out of the damned gilded cage, you brought me along with you, back to this life!"

  
    Metro Man manages to hit the alien, Megamind finally feeling the full force of his fist. throughout all of their fights, Metro Man had held back. Maybe because he had to keep up appearances, maybe because he didn't want to hurt the man who he shared an odd sort of kinship with. Metro Man pulls the alien up by his throat, Megamind not even being able to put his feet on the ground when held at arms length. "It's all your fault." Metro Man says in a voice that was strangely calm compared to his roar before.

  
    "Minion!" Megamind yells frantically as Metro Man's eyes begin to glow red. Minion jumps up from the couch, having not seen anything, waiting for Megamind's signal. He reaches out, yanking Metro Man back by his shoulders, the short and highly powered laser shooting into the roof.

  
    "HYAH!" Megamind yells, swinging the huge hammer with both hands, the metal slamming onto the top of Metro Man's head with a dull thud, the man falling forward as Megamind steps to the side, the bigger man's head ramming into the wall as he falls over, a small bit of blood matting his dark hair. "Okay. Okay." Megamind says, placing a small hand on his chest as he tries to get his breathing back to normal. He had never been in such an up close and personal battle before.

  
    As soon as he drops the hammer, it goes flying off by some unseen force. "Huh." Megamind says and watches it break yet another one of Tony's many windows. "Oh, we're gonna have to help him clean this up, aren't we?" Megamind asks dejectedly, Minion smiling in relief and nodding.

  
    It was only after they set Metro Man on the couch that they finally looked outside. "My god..." Megamind whispers, watching the aliens fall out of the portal, looking to be able to easily overwhelm the  people in the city.

  
    It was only horror that either of the aliens felt. They couldn't name where, but they had seen the aliens before, and they knew that there was nothing they could do to stop them. "What are they...?" Minion asks in terror.

  
    "The chitauri." Megamind answers, looking over at the fish that had been his companion since his birth. "Minion...do you have the cellular phone?"

  
    "Of course Sir." Minion answers and takes out the huge and clunky cell phone from one of the built in pockets of his robot body.

  
    "I'm going to call Roxanne." Megamind sighs. "You should go and try to tend to Metro Man."

  
    "Yes Sir." Minion says and immediatly goes to work. He had only seen Megamind this serious once or twice, and it was never anything good when he was.

  
    Megamind opens the phone, tapping one button, having put Roxanne on speed dial a couple of weeks ago. The loud ring of someone calling echoes through the silent room like someone sneezing in a movie theater.

  
    He almost though she wasn't going to pick up when it reached the fifth ring, but it wasn't long before Roxanne spoke over the phone.

  
    "Megamind, look, can you call me back in a few hours? I'm kind of on the air here." She says, voice slightly distorted by the cheap speakers.

  
    "Wait!" Megamind starts, almost instinctively flinching forward.

  
    "What is it?" Roxanne asks, slightly concerned now, having never heard him speak in this tone except the night she had found out he wasn't Bernard.

  
    "I..." Megamind starts, stopping when he finds he can't think of anything to say. All he could do was stare in horror at the aliens falling, and the people being chased down as they flee. There weren't many left. Most of them had been killed or evacuated. But all Megamind felt was hopelessness, and failure.

  
    "Jesus, where are you? I can hardly hear you." Roxanne asks, slightly annoyed by now.

  
    "Just...please remember that..." Megamind starts, eyes burning, and his face twitching as he thinks of never seeing her again. He was sure that they wouldn't make it out of here. "That I love you Roxanne." He whispers. He had never said anything like this to her before. It had just never come up before. But...if he was never going to see her again, he wanted to make sure she knew.

  
    "..." Roxanne doesn't say anything for so long that Megamind almost thought she had hung up. "What's wrong Megamind?"

  
    "Nothing...nothing" Megamind says, bringing a fake happy tone to his voice. "I just...wanted to make sure you knew."

  
    "Look, I need to go." Roxanne says. "But we WILL be talking about this later."

  
    "Yeah." Megamind says, not noticing that there were two sets of eyes watching him. "I'll see you later Roxy." He says, softly tapping the end button, wiping the back of his hand over his eyes and turning around to see Metro Man and Minion watching him.

  
    "You're awake!" Megamind yells happily, running over to crouch by Metro Man. "Sorry 'bout the hammer and all by the way."

  
    "It's fine." Metro Man says, but there was something a bit different about him. "I guess we have a god to beat now huh little guy?" He asks jokingly, a smile being forced on his face.

  
    "We sure do." Megamind says, standing up and offering a hand to Metro Man. "So, Minion, did you bring the spare Metro Man equalizers too?"

  
    "Sure did." Minion says with a happy flap of his fins. "They're out in the invisible car."

  
    "Well then, let's go out there and help our fellow Avengers huh?" Megamind asks Minion, who's smile grows wider. He was worried that Megamindnwas ready to give up.

  
    Metro Man smiles, and follows the two aliens on the way to get the equipment that would give Megamind powers similar to his own.

  
    He knew that it would be a mess to get back to being Music Man after this, but he couldn't very well leave Megamind to try and deal with an alien invasion on his own could he? It just wasn't in his conscience.  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
>  And, Metro Man is in the fray now too. And Roxanne made a (Sort of) appearance. So, do you think I should try and do Ultron, or should I do my own story? I do have an idea starting to come together, but I want to know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> So, this took a while...again. Fire Emblem still, and the damn computer deleted all my progress in a moment of strange errors and vocaloid. IE, I tried to play a vocaloid song and it crashed.

Chapter 10  
  
  
*M*E*G*A*M*I*N*D*  
  
    "Wow..." Metro Man mutters as he and Megamind float in the air, staring at the devastation. "Where do we even start?"

  
    "How about with those?" Megamind asks and points to the dozens of leviathans poiring out of the portal. "They seem like a good idea."

  
    "Yeah. Let's go after them." Metro Man says, him and the other extraterrestrial blasting off almost simultaneously.

  
    The leviathans just seemed to get bigger and bigger the closer they got to them, the strange creatures looming over the two foes turned friends. Megamind snorts in respect before smirking, him and Metro Man dashing off again, this time splitting paths.

  
    Megamind flew after the leviathan that was taking off into the city, as Metro Man flew up to meet a leviathan in midair.

  
    As soon as he got over what he thought was the creatures neck, Megamind cut off the power and slammed a fist on what looked like a spine, only to find the scales unyielding under his metal fist. He growls and continues with his assault, continuing until the softer flesh beneath is revealed. "That was arduous." He mutters, tapping a button on the side of his goggles, shooting off a quick blue laser, searching for something that would make the creature fall.

  
    It didn't really take long before the chitauri crumpled under him. He laughed the classic laugh that he had used more and more often as he watched it leave a trail of scales after it.

  
    "Well, look who decided to join the party." A mechanical voice chuckles, Megamind whirling around to see Iron Man with his arms crossed in front of him. "Took you long enough."

  
    "Yes, well, some of us were under mind control." Megamind says, rolling his eyes.

  
    "What?" Iron Man asks as he blasts a chitauri that had been flying parallel of him. "They really did get you?"

  
    "What? No!" Megamind yells, almost insulted and punching a chitauri that had attempted to fly close to him. "You think they could ever control this massive brain? They got Metro Man."

  
    "They did?" Iron Man asks, not really knowing who Metro Man was. "Where is he?"

  
    Megamind doesn't even speak, he just points to where there were a trail of leviathan falling from the sky, with flashing red lasers and explosions.

  
    "Wow." Iron Man mutters. "Glad he's on our side. Oh yeah." He says and tosses Megamind an earpiece. "Here. You left so soon, you didn't get a com."

  
    "To be fair, I didn't leave by chOICE!" He ends with a yell, dodging a barrage of bullets that had been blasting after him, pressing the button again, shooting a brief laser to take out the chitauri on the roof that had shot at him. "I was kidnapped!"

  
    "Sure." Iron Man chuckles, glancing up and chasing after a chitauri that was heading towards Hawkeye.

  
    Megamind snorts, taking back off into the air, placing the com in his ear and activating it with a small tap. "Hey compadres, ya miss me?" He says over the link as he shoves a chitauri off of his hover vehicle.

  
    "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Captain America roars over the intercom, Megamind recoiling.

  
    "Ow." Hawkeye says plainly.

  
    "My earballs!" Iron Man says as though he had been hurt.

  
    "So..." Megamind says, trailing off. "Should I take that as a yes or..."

  
    "Look just..." Captain America starts, trailing off with a sigh. "Just go and do something to help."

  
    "Like...?" Megamind asks, firing another laser at a passing chitauri.

  
    "Protect the tower." Iron Man suggests.

  
    "Alrighty." Megamind says enthusiastically. "Hey, big guy!" He calls up to Metro Man, who glances over, not stilling his arm that had been punching a chitauri. "Looks like we're protecting the tower!"

  
    Metro Man salutes him, throwing the chitauri and continuing the assualt on the aliens closer to the tower.

  
    Glancing down, he waves to Black Widow and Selvig, the older man looking up from his laptop. Widow nods to him, holding the scepter carefully in both hands, but doesn't do anything more. "I can close it. Can anybody hear me? I can shut the-!"

  
    Megamind had turned to watch her as she spoke, all of it getting cut off when a chitauri slams into his back, nearly shocking him enough to fall. He glares back up at Metro Man as his earpiece falls to the ground. "Sorry!" The bigger man yells, not having meant to hit him with the alien he had thrown.

  
    Megamind sighs and rolls his eyes, turning back to the aliens and shoving more away from him, sending a few careening into some buildings, glass glittering as it shattered from the mostly window buildings.

  
    Megamind glances up to the portal, eyes narrow as more of the chitauri fly through it, feeling a fresh wave of despair wash over him, hardly hearing Metro Man yell a warning, looking down to see a huge missile charging at him.

  
    Megamind yells out in terror, attempting to dodge to the side, hardly making it out of the way, sighing as he finds himself going past clouds and-wait, going up?! He glances over, seeing the shreds of his trademark cape caught in the many plates on Iron Man's gauntlet, Iron Man looking down at him, as shocked a look as can be on an emotionless metal suit.

  
    Before the alien can manage to rip the durable material of the cape, he finds the two of them going through the sky and into the stars, the suit of armour beside him going silent as Megamind breathes in the vacuum that is space.

* * *

  
  
    Captain America gasps as he watches the second form get dragged along with Iron Man through the portal.

  
    "What?!" Hawkeye yells through the com.

* * *

  
      
    On the ground, Minion watches with wide eyes, totally still, and unable to say anything as he watches the scene unfold safely from the invisible car.

* * *

  
  
    Metro Man looks down at Black Widow, their eyes meeting for only a moment before the former hero sighs and lands next to her.

* * *

  
  
    The Metro Man enhancers had shorted out as soon as they reached the portal. But Megamind's body did not. It was strange and unfamiliar, but he was breating in the space air as though it were the oxygen on earth.

  
    Before the missile he didn't know was on it's way hits the strange land mass in space, his eyes meet with the red eyes of the chitauri leader, dark clothing and a smirk on his face.

* * *

  
      
    The team cheers when the two fall out, still entangled in each other, neither of them moving though as they hit the edge of a building as they fall.

  
    "They're not slowing down!" Thor shouts, twirling his hammer, unable to make his lift off before The Hulk jumps, managing only to snatch up Iron Man as he falls. He had obviously meant to get both of them, but the cape finally gave up and threw the alien to the side.

  
    Thor jumps up immediatly, ignoring The Hulk smashing a car half flat next to him, managing to grab the small alien over his shoulder about 100 feet above the ground, sighing in telief before nearly having a heart attack when The Hulk roars at the top of his lungs, the thunder god yelling in shock, placing a hand over his chest and glancing at the alien with a questionable look.

  
    The alien was breathing, a bit laboured, but he was still breathing, but he didn't flinch at the roar, and he was totally limp, but his eyes were open. Thor lands by the rest, Iron Man babbling on about shwarma, and Captain America looking very relieved.

  
    "Something is wrong." Thor says, setting Megamind down, who managed to sit up on his own, but stared ahead blindly.

* * *

  
_Megamind could see the scene replay in his mind, and he was a child again, only 8 days old. He could see his parents carrying him over their shoulder, watching as all of his kind ran past him, he could see the fires still burning, and the smell of the destruction was fresh in his nostrils._

  
_He could still feel the small glass toy in his mouth as they placed Minions bowl in his hands, and he could hear their voices, but he was focused on something behind them. The same red eyes were glowing and watching him with the same look of triumph._

  
_"You are destined for-"_

* * *

  
  
    "What could be wrong with him? Isn't he from space?" Tony asks and looks into the wide blank eyes, and the way his mouth is moving slightly around nothing.

  
    "Flashback." Steve says, waving a hand in front of Megamind's eyes. "I've seen many soldiers suffering from them back in the war."

  
    "Hm..." Tony says and scratches his chin, having taken off the helmet fully now, his hair ruffled and mussed. "I wonder-"

  
    "What?" Megamind asks desperately, finding four faces staring at them, three dirty and tired, one green and angry. "Um...so..."

  
    "Shwarma?" Tony asks with a bright smile.

* * *

  
  
    Loki was crawling away from them, hand on his head as though trying to ward off pain, finally looking up to find 7 fairly pissed faces watching him.

  
    "Um..." Loki says nervously. "I'll take that drink now?"  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Yeah, stopping it there. There will be another though, even though this is the end of the movie. Yay! Onto the creative part. Hope you enjoyed! Oh yeah, kudos to whoever knows where "My earballs!" is from.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
>  Well, here's 11. It'll get less like the movie now, yay! I might take a little longer to upload now since i'll have to do all the dialouge, not just most of it. Also, sorry if it seemed like I was Steve bashing. Just figured he wouldn't like Megamind.

Chapter 11  
  
  
*M*E*G*A*M*I*N*D*  
  
    "This is good." Megamind mutters through a mouthful of shwarma. He could see that Natasha didn't like it too much, probably because of all the strong flavours, but the rest of them seemed to be enjoying it fairly well.

  
    "Yeah." Tony agrees with a broad smile. Somehow, they had managed to convince the shop owner to whip them up some shwarma, probably since they saved the world just a few hours ago. Most of them had tried to clean up a little bit. Megamind had managed to find the invisible car and Minion...actually, he had run into it in a parking lot, and Minion had rushed up to hug him. It was a happy moment, sure, only broken by Tony's sarcastic call of 'Get a room!'.

  
    Minion was kindly sitting next to Megamind, with his hands folded over his lap. He would eat it, but he wasn't sure how to go about it. Usually when he had to eat, Megamind put it into a special hatch that dispensed it into his bowl. But with the schwarma, it likely wouldn't taste good soggy.

  
    They had invited Metro Man as well, but he had gone to try and negotiate his subtlety with Fury. He didn't want to be a hero again, and wanted to make sure he wouldn't publicize him.

  
    The sun was slowly setting in the background, lighting the shop up in deep red. The Avengers just ate in companionable silence. Until the cellular phone rang from on of Minion's many hatches. Minion arched a green eyebrow and took it out, everyone watching him curiously.

  
    "Um...Sir?" He asks apprehensively as it begins it's third ring. Megamind looks up, a bit of lettuce still in his mouth. "It's Ms. Ritchie"

  
    Megamind's eyes widen, forgetting that he had promised to talk to her again later. He motions for Minion to hand him the phone, forcing the rest of the food down and flipping open the monster age phone that had Tony wincing. "Hey Roxie." He says happily, attempting to sound nonchalant.

  
    "Hey?!" Roxanne yells over the phone, everyone looking over with wide eyes. "Is that all you have to say to me?! Hey?! Don't you think i'd like to know when you go to New York to fight aliens?!"

   
    "Um...how did you even find out?" Megamind asks warily over the phone.

  
    "What do you mean  how?!" She yells angrily. "You guys are plastered ALL over the news! They even want me to do a report on how you and Iron Man got out of the wormhole alive!"

  
       "So...do you wanna come down to New York...?" Megamind asks again, still sounding unsure about what he's saying.

  
    "Of course i'm coming down! You'd probably wind up getting arrested without me there!"

  
    "I stopped getting arrested 5 months, 16 days, 4 hours, 51 minutes and 10 seconds ago." Megamind says back cockily.

  
    Tony arches a brow and looks over at Bruce who sighs and shrugs.

  
    "You only have connections with the cops in Metro City Megamind." Roxanne reminds. "Out in New York, you'll get arrested for possession of illegal weapons, contraband, and basically anything else on you. Probably even public indecency!"

  
    "So, are you coming down here then?" Megamind asks hopefully.

  
    "Yes." Roxanne sighs. "I'll be there tomorrow, 9 am."

  
    "Okay! I'll see you then Rox-" He says, cutting off when Roxanne hangs up abruptly. "-ie...well, she doesn't need to be rude." He objects snarkily.

  
    "So, who was that?" Tony asks cockily, leaning over the table with a smirk, the rest  tuning into the conversation again.

  
    "That was Ms. Roxanne Ritchie." Minion responds as he takes to cellular phone back from Megamind. "She's Sirs girlfriend."

  
    Tony smiles and looks at Megamind, the alien blushing lightly and turning to Minion with an indignant look.

  
    "What?" Minion asks innocently. "They were bound to find out eventually, why not just tell them the truth?"

  
    Megamind snorts and turns away from the fish. Tony chuckles and shovels a bit more of the schwarma into his mouth, for once enjoying other people's company.

* * *

  
      "Hey, Tony?" Megamind asks casually as they leave the wrecked restaurant. "You still holding up that offer to lend me your labs for a bit?"

  
    Tony looks over from where he had been calling Happy to get him. "Of course. Whenever Tony Stark makes an offer, it always stands."

  
    "Great!" Megamind says brightly, a large smile growing on his face. "Cause if me and Minion are gonna be in New York for a while, we'll need a place to stay, and the hero gig doesn't really pay too well."

  
    "Well, the top three floors are a little out of order, but i'd say we still have room for an alien and a fish." He says, scratching his chin and rolling his eyes. "Seriously, do you even have to ask? I could probably fit all of New York in the first five floors!"

  
    "Don't forget Ms. Ritchie, Mr. Stark." Minion adds in from the sidewalk as a limo slowly rolls up, the slightly heavy man inside staring in shock at the alien and fish conversing with his boss.

  
    "Oh, that'll be Happy." Tony says, unfolding his cracked sunglasses from his pocket. "You guys need a ride then?"

  
    "No, we'll follow you in the invisible car." Megamind says, walking with Minion to the slight glimmer in front of the schwarma restaurant.

* * *

  
    "So, here we are." Tony says and motions theatrically to the huge tower in front of them. "Sorry about the bad first impression by the way, what with you having to fight Reindeer Games in here."

  
    "No problemo." Megamind says whole heartedly, waving his hand and smiling as Minion takes his time to admire the building now that they weren't in immediate peril.

  
    "I'm afraid we should all rest soon though, Sirs." Minion says respectably to them from the side, pointing to the clock that read 11:30 PM. "We do have to get up at eight to go get Ms. Ritchie."

  
    "I thought she got here at nine?" Megamind asks skeptically, raising a single brow curiously.

  
    "Well, we have to get breakfast, coffee, drive over there, get through security, which will obviously be nigh impossible, given your track record." Minion lists almost sarcastically.

  
    "Okay, we get it!" Megamind interrupts. "Well, I guess he has a point. Where do we go Tony?" He asks Tony who had been watching Minion, getting the odd sense that him and JARVIS would get along very well.

  
    "Extra bedrooms are on the 17th floor. Kitchen is 15, i'll be on floor 17 too, given my penthouse was utterly destroyed." Tony says with a sigh, remembering the destruction he had come home to.

  
    "Thank you Mr. Stark." Minion says with an innocent smile.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Sorry this one is so short, I got some more wroters block. Ugh. Soon, most of them will be going their seperate ways. Natasha and Bruce won't make very many more appearances I think. It might change though. Sorry about being gone for a week by the way.


End file.
